Moon Shadow
by FMAGreedsgirl
Summary: Another member of the Xing royal family is on the search to become Empress of Xing. Her searches lead her to various people all with hidden agendas of their own. But what hidden secrets does she hide herself? GreedxOCxLing
1. Chapter 1

Moon Shadow

Chapter 1:

The quest to find immortality

A/N: This was a request story by KHandFF7fanforever. So here it is, a GreedLing fanfic! I don't own any of the characters except for my OC! But if I did own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hughes, Greed, and every other cool character would not die! Also I would make sure King Bradley would die a lot sooner than he does in the series. I hate that guy! He killed the chimeras and Fu! Anyways, on with the story!

Story Starts:

_Two months ago-_

_ Four figures stood before a kneeling person._

_"With the emperor ill, the successor must exceed him immediately." One of them stated._

_ "The other clans are already preparing their search across the country to find the secret to immortality," another said. "If they are successful our family will be forced under the tyranny of those infantile brats."_

_ "As the remaining heir of the Xi clan, you must be the one to take the emperor's place."_

_ "Yes." The person kneeling confirmed._

_ "Rumor has it, that in the country west of here, Amestris, has an artifact known as the Philosopher's Stone. The stone will grant anyone who uses it immortality. Find this stone and come back to us when you succeed. If you fail do not bother coming back. Your failure will result in shame for our clan, do you understand?"_

_ "Yes."_

_Two months later-_

In Dublith's downtown area the people were out and about spending their time on sinful pleasures. Women were laughing with their partners, Men were slummed in the streets drunk, people hustling to earn some quick cash. All in broad daylight. A typical all in all.

Except for one thing that seemed out of place in the streets. A huge, broad muscle-man with long white hair carrying a hammer and a small man wearing a hooded cloak with a tail peeking out from under it were standing in the middle of the street.

"So what exactly is this Bido?" The man asked his tiny companion.

The little man shrugged and made gestures with his hands. "I'm not sure. Word around town was she just collapsed in the middle of the street. She's not dead, but she's not exactly moving either."

The object of which they speak is in the form of a girl sprawled out, face-first on the ground. She had long black hair pulled in a ponytail. She wore a black half-jacket with a dragon design on the back and white pants with black slippers.

"Is she a foreigner?" The man asked.

"From the looks of her clothes I would have to say she must be from Xing." Bido observed.

The man crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"What should we do about her Loa?" Bido asked. "Should we steal her stuff?"

Loa shook his head. "If she's from Xing we should let Greed decide what to do with her." He hoisted her up on his shoulder and carried her all the way to the Devil's nest like a sack of potatoes.

The Devil's Nest-

"I feel alive again!" The woman sighed patting her full stomach. "You guys saved my life! Thank you for the meal!"

Moments after they arrived at the bar they gave the girl some food. She surprised the Devil's Nest residents as she managed to eat over twenty-five platters of food and not ended up fat.

The girl pulled out a hankey with a small panda face design in a corner with a small tear trickling down her eye. "I never thought I would be met with such kindness in this country. I am humbled by your generosity."

A man in a samurai get up crossed his arms. "Uh, yeah, no problem. Listen our boss isn't here yet. Would you mind answering a few questions for us?"

"But of course," The woman smiled. "You treated me to a good meal it's the least I can do. Only if it's alright if I can ask you a few questions in return."

The man placed a hand on his sword. "Hmph, really? And what if we decide no?"

"Easy Dorchet," A voice spoke from the doorway. "That's no way to talk to a lady."

The man entering wore a black jacket with fur at the color, black pants, and shoes. He had slicked back, black spiky hair, and wore circular shades. He had a beautiful, curvy woman on each side of him. From what the woman could tell, this man must be, what people call, a player.

He gave both ladies a sly smirk. "Thanks for your time ladies."

The women giggled and waved, "Bye-bye Mr. Greed." They sang.

Greed casually plopped himself on the couch with his feet placed on the table. He checked out the woman sitting across from him. Her long silky black hair hung in a low ponytail, her eyes were the color of ebony, and (in his perspective) underneath those baggy clothes were some nice curves. All in all, she ranked a ten on his babe scale.

"So who might this be?" He asked his minions.

"Bido found her lying in the streets," Loa answered. "We figured she's from Xing."

"Is that right?" Greed raised an eyebrow. "So you're a foreigner huh? Interesting. So do you have a name?"

She calmly placed a hand on her chest. "How rude of me. My name is Yue Xi. And yes, I am from the country of Xing."

"So does that mean you crossed the great desert all the way to Dublith?" Dorchet asked in surprise.

Yue shrugged. "Yes. I suppose it would surprise anyone."

"So what brings you here to Amestris?" Greed asked.

She gave a sweet smile, "I would say that I came here to seek my fortune. It's not a lie, but from what I can tell you wouldn't be the type to accept that as an answer."

Greed shrugged. "You thought right."

Yue crossed her arms and said, "Well then I'll cut right to the chase. I'm here searching for a Philosopher's Stone."

The bar grew silent. All the chimeras readied themselves into an attack position before Greed waved his hand. Sitting upright he gave a wide smirk.

"Interesting," He said. "And what makes you think I can give you the answers?"

"I wouldn't have allowed myself to be taken had I not sensed an unnatural presence. And that presence led to you. So you must have some knowledge over something as secretive as a Philosopher's Stone."

Greed paused. "And if I did? What would you do with it?"

"I need it to become immortal," She said seriously.

Greed burst out laughing. The chimeras were startled at the reaction.

"I knew there was something besides your body I liked. I guess you can say we're kindred spirits." He grinned. "So Miss Yue, what do you plan to do with immortality once you achieve it?"

Yue wasn't sure if he was serious or not. He's been asking her these questions so casually she suspected he was leading her on. Or however that phrase goes.

"I plan on using it to become Empress of Xing." She said finally.

The bar was quiet once again. Unsure of what to think of the foreign woman, the chimeras turned to watch Greed's reaction.

Greed again grinned widely. "Well then, you certainly passed my test. I respect your greed and ambition. Suffice it to say. You're alright. Tell you what, I'll help you find a way to immortality if you help me find mine. Deal?"

He held out his left hand. A red tattoo of a dragon eating it's tail was shown on the back of his hand. Yue thought for a moment. She needed to find a way to immortality as soon as possible. No doubt that other clans have by now heard of the Philosopher Stone rumors in Xing. Although his chi is rather unsettling, he could be her best ticket to achieve immortality.

She reached out and shook his hand.

"Deal."

Chapter 1/End

A/N: Well? What do you think? I realize it might have been a little sped through, but cut me some slack I'm trying to get the introductions in order until the main part of the story. In case anyone is wondering this happens a little bit before Al gets kidnapped. And if Yue seems mary-sueish in any way I'm not trying to picture her that way. Also, I realize she seemed a bit carefree in the beginning she'll actually be a lot more serious later, like I said I'm trying to get everything in order until the main part of the story comes out. Anyways, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A daily life at the Devil's Nest

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. School, friends, etc. But OMG I just saw the last episode of Brotherhood in English dub and it was AMAZING! The ending was a hell of a lot better than the 2003 anime. I loved Edward's proposal to Winry it was so cute! Awesomeness aside, I do not own anyone or the Fullmetal Alchemist universe except for Yue. On with the story!

Story starts:

_ A little girl was sitting beside a brook staring at the water. Her dark hair was worn in loose bun with strands sticking out. The girl looked sad as she stared into the streaming water. In the reflection a small figure stood behind her. The girl didn't turn around._

_ The figure was another girl around the same age as the first. Her hair was worn in a long braid that went to the middle of her back. Her face was shadowed._

_ "What are you doing out here?" The girl behind her asked._

_ "…" The girl said nothing and continued to stare at the water._

_ "Do you want to play?" She asked again._

_ She shook her head._

_ "Why not?"_

_ "…I'll be punished…" The girl spoke softly._

_ "Oh, she speaks!" The second girl said in mock surprise. "Well then, what is it that you want?"_

_ "…"_

_ She sighed. "Back to the silent treatment, huh?" She shook her head. "Ok then, what's wrong? How do you feel?"_

_ The girl's arms clenched tighter around her legs. "I feel… like I want to be forgiven…"_

_ She smiled, "By who?"_

_ The girl lift up her head and turned around._

~Yue~

Yue's quickly opened her eyes gasping. When her mind returned to reality she found herself staring at the cracked ceiling of her room. She remembered that she was currently living at the Devil's Nest with the man Greed and his lackeys.

Yue sighed and placed a hand on her head. "Another dream about her." She mumbled.

She was about to get up when she realized that an unknown weight was across her shoulders. Slowly, she saw it was an arm leading to a certain womanizing homunculus lying next to her.

Said homunculus opened one eye and gave a lazy smile. "Morning gorgeous."

_Thwack, thwack, thunk_!

Greed sweatdropped as he pulled out a knife embedded in his skull. "Was that really necessary for a good morning?"

"I don't recall inviting you to my bed, Greed." Yue glared at him as she held several daggers in her hands.

He pulled another knife out of his shoulder. "In my defense, you looked like you could use some company."

"Thanks, but I don't recommend you try that again." She gave a cold smile. "Now, can you please get out so I can change?"

"Aw, I can't stay?"

She answered by throwing another knife to the head.

Greed casually raised his hands in surrender and sauntered out the room.

Yesterday, when she was brought to them and told them her search for the philosopher's stone, they in turn shared their secrets. Greed is a homunculus, an immortal creature that won't die and his followers, the chimeras. Humans from Amestris' military that have been experimented on and became half-human and half-animal.

_Something definitely isn't right about this country_. She thought while she changed into her outfit. _This group have confirmed one of those uncertainties. However, the closer I get to a philosopher's stone, the sooner I can return to Xing._

She stepped downstairs where the chimeras were busy drinking, playing poker, and fighting. Yue spotted Greed cuddling next to a pair of loose ladies. Although she is disgusted by the act, it's not like that sort of thing isn't that uncommon in Xing.

She sat down at one of the bar stools where the snake chimera, Marta, was polishing her switch-blade.

Marta gave a small smirk. "Rough morning?"

"Does that guy always sneak into women's bed without their knowing?" She pointed back at Greed.

"Not many women usually sleep alone if they're staying in a place like this." Marta said.

"He ever did it to you?"

Marta grinned devilishly as she gleamed proudly at her blade. "Even if he can't die I would still try to kill him if he pulled that crap on me."

"I'm surprised he doesn't hit on every woman that comes here." Yue raised an eyebrow.

Marta frowned at her. "Don't you mix me in with those floozies or else you'll find yourself with a knife in your head."

Yue waved her hand rapidly. "Oh no, no, I didn't mean it that way!" She smiled. "I know you're not that sort of woman. I can tell that you're a warrior even without your weapon."

Marta smirked then Yue continued. "Besides, women are usually attracted to a man in power, be it riches or strength, or looks."

"That's what the women are like in Xing?" She blinked.

Yue shook her head. "I can't say all, however my father, the emperor had over fifty wives."

Marta's jaw dropped. "He must get busy a lot!"

Yue furrowed her brows trying to remember. "Or maybe it was seventy? Either way, they all became his wives out of power for their clans. It's their children that pay."

"Why?"

Yue frowned staring at the glass of wine the bartender placed for her. "It's a bloody struggle between clans. Each of the children have a shot of becoming the heir to the throne. Some families train their children immediately so they can prevent from being assassinated by a rival clan. Some children have already died from assassination attempts. It takes a lot to make sure you survive, but it gets tiring trying to fulfill honor to your clan."

Marta listened patiently, curious at hearing this tidbit of information.

"Anyway, point of the matter is that this country for women's tastes in men, no matter how low, aren't any different from others."

"So, your mother sent you here to find immortality to become empress?" Marta guessed.

Yue shook her head and gave a melancholy smile. "No. My mother died a few years after we were born."

"We?"

Realizing what she said, Yue gave a bright smile, "Well, no matter." She raised the glass. "Once I become immortal everything will turn out just fine. Bottoms up!" She downed her glass.

Yue awoke several hours later, her head was in Greed's lap.

"Man, you really can't hold your liquor, huh?"

_Thwack!_

End/Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with school projects so I've been neglecting my poor fanfics. TT_TT well I hope this chapter will make up for it, for those who have been reading this story! Thank you and please review! Oh and Happy Halloween! I hope you're all enjoying sugary sweets!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Elders

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I've been busy with other projects and school mostly. Plus I will admit I wanted to be a little lazy during Christmas vacation so I'm getting off my butt and finally going around to update some of my stories. Oh and if you're a fan of Fairy Tail I've got a Christmas one-shot I've done and would really appreciate if some people would review it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or it's characters except for my OC Yue.

Story Starts:

"Urgh… Why won't the light shut up? Ugh, I am never drinking again."

The woman of Xing is currently in her bed under the covers experiencing a new thing since coming to Amestris: a hangover.

Greed was looking at her pitiful display with a smirk. "Kind of sad. One glass and you get plastered right away. I don't know whether to laugh my ass off or feel bad for my new subordinate."

"Shut up Greed." Yue moaned. "Why are you even here? I want to suffer alone."

He shrugged casually. "Just thought I'd keep an eye on you in your time of need."

_Time of need my ass_. Yue thought to herself. "Will you just get the hell out of here?"

He shrugged again then closed the door lightly. Although not lightly enough for Yue's aching head.

"Ugh. My head." She moaned. "Nothing could be worse than this pain."

A memory flashed through her head. She placed a hand on her chest.

"Oh yeah. There's no amount of pain that compares to that." She muttered to herself.

Rolling over on her left side she sighed heavily. "Oh well. May as well sleep it off."

~Xing 13 years ago~

_"Yip_!_"_

_ A fox snapped at a little girl with her hair in a messy bun. She slowly drew her hand back. The fox was growling at her. Its leg was badly wounded from a trap that was set up in the woods._

_ The girl ran back to her home and quickly grabbed some rabbit meat and bandages. The fox was still there. It was licking its wound when it was startled by the girl returning. It bared its fangs to scare her off. The girl however showed no emotion. She took some of the meat of her pocket and placed it near the fox. She sat against a tree across from the fox._

_ The fox eyed both the meat and the girl suspiciously. It took a sniff of the meat and took a nibble off the edge. It didn't taste like it was poisoned so it ate the whole thing ravenously._

_ The girl only watched. The fox was still cautious of her. So she only kept bringing rabbit meat each day before it finally trusted her enough to bandage its wound._

_ With each passing day she finally got close enough to where the fox let her pet it. The chance actually brought a smile to the girl's face._

_ The next day the girl was playing with the fox one day when a shadow loomed over her. She flinched because she knew which shadow it belonged to._

_ "So, this is where you keep running off to."_

_ The old lady's voice was stern, cold, and caused the girl to shiver with fright. The figure walked past her and snatched the fox out of her limp hands. The fox struggled against the person's grip._

_ **Crack!**_

_ The fox lay at her feet dead. The girl stared at her lost friend with emptiness._

_ "A shadow like you doesn't deserve having anything. It would seem we have to teach more sense to you than I thought. Come along." She turned to face their home's direction. The girl obediently followed her. The woman spoke again. "Remember. You are nothing. Do not forget your place."_

_ "Yes elder Hia…"_

Present~

Yue's eyes snapped open. Her hangover seemed to have past, but now her head had a new pain.

"Of all the things I could've dreamed of it had to be that?" She groaned.

She recalled the elders of the Xi clan depending on her to bring back a philosopher's stone to become empress.

"So much for being nothing now." She smiled acidly before rolling on her other side.

_I'm miles away from them now aren't I_? She thought to herself. _I could get away from them even now couldn't I_? She scoffed. "Guess I'm still the loyal dog no matter what."

"Something on your mind?"

Yue snapped her head to see Greed lying down on the couch across from the bed.

Greed put his hands up defensively. "Before you start, I didn't curl next to you in bed did I?"

Yue narrowed her eyes. "Something you need Greed?"

Greed placed his legs on the coffee table. "Just curious about something."

Yue put on a sweet smile. "And that would be?"

"Who are you exactly?" He glanced at her. She frowned and stared at him. He continued on. "Oh come on. I know you said you wanted the philosopher's stone to become the empress of Xing, but what's the whole story. You don't exactly sound like it's what you want."

Yue crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "The man that is greed incarnate is questioning my greed?"

He smirked. "I can tell when there are desires that people want. But yours, I can't tell if getting the stone was what you truly want." She paused. "I'm not telling you to spill your whole story. Everyone here's got more skeletons in their closets that they'd rather not share. Just give me the real reason why you want the stone."

_For once in your life, tell me what you want! ! !_

She didn't say anything. Greed frowned at her. "Tch. Fine. Then get out. I've got no use for someone if I can't trust them."

Yue looked down at her hands. "I've got my own reasons that's true. And you're right. My past is none of your business. But the stone is something I want to gain my true desire." She looked at the homunculus with a fierce determination. "Can I count on you to help meet my goal?"

Greed grinned as he got up and went back to the door. "Now was that so hard?"

He shut the door leaving the girl to relish on what she's said. She lay against her headboard staring up at the ceiling. "All I really want is freedom. But that's just a fleeting dream. I'll still be your shadow wouldn't I, Rei?"

Chapter 3/End

A/N: Well what'd you think? I'll try to update faster. Not only that but now I'm going to start to get closer to where Al gets kidnapped. So please people who love my story show me some love and review! Also please feel free to check out my other stories to review on. Thank you!


End file.
